Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. Sensor data can then be transmitted to an external reviewing system. Anomalous event types include accident anomalous events, maneuver anomalous events, location anomalous events, proximity anomalous events, vehicle malfunction anomalous events, driver behavior anomalous events, or any other anomalous event types. A vehicle event recorder system including one or more video recorders records video continually over the course of vehicle usage. The vehicle event recorder system can make a decision whether or not to store the video based on detection of anomalous events—for example, video is only stored for the long term during the time period near an anomalous event. This can save video storage space, however, it creates a problem where video for some periods of time is not accessible later. In the event that it is determined that at a given time something of interest occurred but was not stored for the long term, data from that time cannot be reviewed to determine further information.